Evil 1
by KandeePop
Summary: Challenge EXCEPTED! Nigel QUITS! And ends up on the wrong side! (He becomes evil!) What'll happen now that Nigel quit and is now in the opposite side? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Challenge EXCEPTED! The person who's challenge I've excepted knows what I am talking about.**_

"Numba 1!" Number 5,and 2 are looking for Number 1. He was suppose to come back from Camp Mile Stone about two days ago. He hasn't showed up yet. "Number 1!" They called and even checked his house.

"Mr. Uno! Where's Nigel?"

"Nigel? I thought he was with you all this time." Mr. Uno looked around. "Right after he came back from camp he said he'll be in his tree house and not to bother him."

"Really?" Number 2 was confused. "We checked everywhere and can't find him."

"Well... I have no clue at the very moment. We must find him."

"Maybe he'a at base!"

"Base?"

"One of our friends house. Bye Mr. Uno!" Number 2 waves bye as he leaves.

"They me if you find him there okay!" Mr. Uno called. "Now where can that boy be?"

++++At the Moon Base++++

"Hey! Have any of you seen Number 1?" Number 2 asked around. 362 walked to Number 2.

"Numer 2. This is hard to say but,... Nigel quit." Tears began to stream down her face.

"Quit? Quit what?Don't tell me...He quit the KND..."

"He did... Two days ago."

"Why?!"

"I don't know. I just don't.."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the advise people!**_

"I got ...to tell the others..." Numbuh 2 was extremely upset. He went to the tree house to tell Numbuh 5 and the rest what happen.

"You can't find him either?" Numbuh 5 looked at 2 with a strange expression on her face. "What's wrong Numbuh 2?"

"Numbuh 1 QUIT!" He burst into tears.

"What?!"

"Numbuh 365 told me! He quit two days ago!"

"Right after his trip? This is odd..." Numbuh 5 called the others. "Numbuh 4! Numbuh 3! We need to talk. Meet me in the tree house."

By the time Numbuh 4 and 3 got close to the tree house, they spotted Nigel. He was seen with a girl. Numbuh 4 waved but, he was ignored. Nigel and the girl walked on together in silence.

"What eva!" Numbuh 4 and 3 went in the tree house. "What's the matta?"

"Have any of you two seen Nigel?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Ya he was walking with some girl-that I don't know." Numbuh 3 responded.

"A Girl?" Numbuh 5 was a bit shocked.

"Ya! They had matching clothes too!"

"Matching clothes?" Numbuh 2 and 5 looked at each other.

"She must be from the same camp he was in." Numbuh 4 said. "Why else would they wear the same clothes?"

"Where were they headed?" Numbuh 2 asked as quick as he can.

"Down the street. That's all I know." Numbuh 4 frowned. "He could have at least waved back!"

"Let's go get Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 5 commanded. They chased Numbuh 1 down and spotted him with his dad, the girl and two adults.

"So how was your date Nigel old boy?" Nigel's dad winked. "One of Xil's parents told me about you two- and I was really shocked!"

"Dad!" Nigel put both his hands in his pockets. "It went well." He smiled.

"And tell us what happened." Xil's dad was interested.

"No." Xil laughed. "It's for us to know and you to find out!"

"Exactly." Nigel laughed along. "Let's go Xil." Xil and Nigel left the grown ups to talk and went to the Candy store.

"Nigel." Xil looked at the ground. "Is it true? What you said earlier."

"Yes. You are one of the most beautiful women I've seen. Also..." Nigel took out a marble with a little tornado in it. "I still have this."

"The 1st marble you won for me back in camp!"

"It is."

"Hey after we eat can we play Marbles?"

"Sorry but, someone from camp took my others and after we eat I doubt that I'll have enough money to buy more."

The two walked in the candy shop and bought a lot of candy. Nigel Spotted some of his friends and told Xil to stay in the Candy shop. He walked out to his friends who made a big deal about his odd behavior.

"Why didn't you wave?" Numbuh 4 complained.

"How come you never visit?" Numnbuh 2 asked.

"Is that really your girlfriend?" Numbuh 3 pointed at Xil.

"Why did you QUIT?" Numbuh 5 raised her voice.

"Wait a minute." Numbuh 1 felt suffocated.

"Why is she just standing there?" Numbuh 3 waved Xil over but she didn't budge. "Rude!"

"How was camp?" Numbuh 2 tried to be polite and even backed away a bit.

"Why did you just walts in base and said you QUIT?" Numbuh 5 demanded the truth.

"Wait. Guys..." The others just kept on asking questions and Nimbuh 1 blew his top off. "I QUIT because I'm tired of thinking I can be a kid forever. I'm trying to grow up! And I know how weird that sounds! Face it! We are growing up as we speak and there's no turning back! We can't stay kids forever! We just can't. That's not how life works."

The rest were quiet.

"You heard me right." Nigel took a breath. "There's no point in fighting grown ups if we are becoming one anyway."

"But Nigel..."

"No butts. Bye guys..." Nigel left the gang and went to eat with Xil.

* * *

_**At the tree house:**_

"He right you know." Numbuh 2 stated. "We can't stay kids forever."

"It doesn't matter..." Numbuh 3 looked at the others. "We can still be kids at heart. He just... probably forgot that."

"Or he was brainwashed!" Numbuh 4 got off his seat.

"Maybe you're right Numbuh 4! Maybe he was brainwashed " Numbuh 2 also got off his seat.

"And it's our job to help him!" Numbuh 3 jumped.

"Numbuh 5 has a plan..." Numbuh 5 shares her plan and the rest agreed on it.

* * *

_**Phase 1 of a 4:**_

Numbuh 5,4,3,and two go to Nigel's camp. Camp Grand Lake. There they look for Nigel's camp guidance counselor(s). They kidnap them and interrogate them to find out a way to un-brainwash him. Only problem is: Nigel himself is there.

"So I can go to camp next year?" Nigel was excited.

"Only if you don't do what you did earlier this year in camp." One of the Counselors pointed at Nigel and laughed a bit.

"I promise!" Nigel laughed along.

"What did Nigel do in camp anyway?" Nigel's dad wanted to know.

"He took the Icecream and gave it to the kids-before we had a chance to." The Counselor continued. "It wasn't bad It's just he should have asked before doing so. He also..." The Counselor went on. The things Nigel did was justified but, all he had to do was ask before doing it. After the conversation Nigel excused himself and stepped out. He sat on the roof of the building and thought aloud.

"I like camp here." He started. "I really do but, the others won't understand. They probably think I was brainwashed or something. It took me a while but, then it hit me. You can't stay a kid forever... You just have to learn to deal with it... If they don't understand I'll have to teach it to them the hard way! But, I... I don't know anymore... When all the teenagers told me to grow up... what did they really mean by that..." Nigel soon fell a sleep on the roof. In his dreams he began to worry about silly things like becoming a baby again, and the weird things that COULD happen to his as he grows out of his kiddish shell. What could happen? Only the world knows. Everything is possible and he learned that from the KND. Only if the others knew how he felt.

Mean while. Numbuh 5 and 3 took one of the counselors and brought him back to the tree house. They tied him up and put him in Nigel's old interrogation room.

"Hello." Numbuh two started off. "I'm just gonna ask you a few questions. If we get the answers we want we'll release you if not-this'll be a long night."

* * *

_**The next Chapter will have a lot more in it... Is this good enough for now?**_


End file.
